


The Birthday Surprise

by BexieID



Series: DYLVID: Mini Series [3]
Category: Casualty - Fandom
Genre: Dylvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Dylvid! Mature content, you have been warned!It's Dylan's birthday, what could possibly go wrong?This follows on from Cupid's Arrow and The Christmas Grinch XXX. It's not essential to read them first but I would recommend it!





	The Birthday Surprise

For the first time since Christmas, Dylan woke up alone. There was a note lying in the space usually occupied by his Fiancé.

_Dylan, I got called into work early. I'm sorry I'm not there to make you breakfast as promised. I'll see you later - love David xxx_

Dylan made his way into the living area and was surprised to see balloons and birthday decorations up. He was pretty sure he'd not told David when his birthday was. Dervla looked up at him. She had a party hat on. Dylan smiled at her. Trust David to go all out. On the table was a card and 2 small parcels. One contained a pocket watch and the other...Dylan's eyes widened at the butt plug. Was David seriously wanting him to use it?

In the shower, Dylan couldn't keep his mind off the butt plug. He decided to surprise David. Grabbing a bottle of lube he applied some to his fingers and pressed a finger into himself. Adding another finger made him moan as he scissored himself open. Stepping out of the shower, Dylan sat down on the sofa, buttplug in hand. Applying lube to it, he pressed it into himself. It felt odd, not like having David inside him, but he guessed he'd get used to it.

Dylan was definitely turned on though judging by the interest of his cock. He knew he'd be late if he indulged himself but took himself in hand anyway. He looked up at the pictures of himself and David enjoying their day out hill walking. David had asked a fellow walker if they would take their picture for them. They had taken a few just as David had turned to face Dylan and kissed him. Dylan imagined David kissing him now as he stroked himself, coming with a moan.

Dylan got dressed and left for work with Dervla, completely forgetting the butt plug inside him.

*****

David had had a busy morning so far and was now sat on the sofa in the staff room enjoying a much needed cup of tea. He looked up at the clock. He hadn't seen Dylan and it was now half an hour after he was supposed to start. He'd probably gone straight up to the Consultants office.

"David, have you seen Dylan?"

"No. Can I help?"

"There's an RTC on the way. Dylan's supposed to be in Resus today. Alicia is with another patient"

"Sorry Louise. I'll point him in your direction if I see him before you"

David took out his phone and was about to text his Fiancé when Dylan walked by the staff room and straight into Louise rushing out. Dylan fell backwards onto the floor. "Watch where you're ...Dylan!"

David ran out. "Are you ok?"

Dylan just sat there with an unamused face on. "Don't say anything!"

David smiled. Dylan had started saying that when he knew he had an expression on. 

"I'll just help you up then". Dylan could now feel the butt plug as he got up. It was vibrating! He squirmed. 

"Dylan, you're needed in Resus". Dylan nodded and slowly walked away one hand on his back. David watched him disappear from sight.

*****

"Are you sure you're ok Dr Keogh? You look uncomfortable"

"I'm fine Louise. I think I landed on my tail bone"

The unmistakable sound of something vibrating could be heard. "Is that your phone?"

"Yes. It will no doubt be a nuisance call. It can wait. The patient can not"

The buzzing got louder. Dylan had to stop what he was doing for a moment. He shifted slightly. That was better. 

Sam and Iain entered Resus with the patient. Dylan was only half listening to what Iain was saying as he did the hand over, distracted by his birthday present. He hadn't realised that you could get vibrating ones. None of David's vibrated. That he knew of anyway.

Sam touched his arm and whispered: Happy Birthday. He smiled awkwardly at her. She knew he hated celebrating his birthday. It was just another day, like any other. Dylan didn't want to be reminded of the painful memories of his childhood. Sam knew some things, as did Zsa Zsa, but no one knew the true horrors to which he endured. Maybe one day, he'll tell David. He knew David wouldn't think any less of him.

*****

With the patient stable and waiting to go to theatre, Dylan filled out the paperwork, letting out a moan as the butt plug started vibrating again. Louise looked at him suspiciously. "That doesn't sound like a phone vibrating. I think you've been playing with David's sex toys"

Dylan dropped the patients file on the floor in surprise. How on earth did Louise know? It's not exactly a conversation starter is it? Oh, what's your favourite sex toy? Right now, the butt plug was Dylan's worse enemy!

"I would pick that up for you but I think you'll enjoy bending down to get it"

Dylan's eyes widened at the thought. He wasn't sure whether to bend down or squat down. He decided to squat but that made the butt plug vibrate more and he let out another moan. 

David came in and could see Dylan was having trouble picking up the file. "Louise, I thought you'd help him seeing as you knocked him over"

"I personally think he needs more help than I'm prepared to give him"

David watched as Louise walked out. Dylan was doubled over. Not in pain but floating on a cloud. David steered Dylan out of the other door. "Dylan, did you use the butt plug?"

Dylan nodded, moaning again.

"I think you've broken it when you fell. We need to get you somewhere so we can take it out". Dylan frowned, looking slightly worried. David kissed him. "It will be fine Dylan. Wait here. I'm going to get a wheelchair"

"I can't sit on it!"

"I have an idea"

*****

David had pretended he'd hurt his foot to explain why Dylan was pushing him through to cubicles in a wheelchair.

"Isn't that what porters are for?"

"I don't know? Are they? I'm sure a Consultant just like myself can manage it"

"Yeah but you don't normally do menial tasks though Dr Keogh and you shouldn't be treating your Fiancé either"

Dylan just ignored Louise as she followed them through to cubicles.

*****

"Ok Dylan, trousers down". Dylan squirmed and narrowed his eyes at David. David smiled remembering the last time he'd said that when he treated Dylan's knee. Well the trousers definitely needed to come down today.  
David reached round to Dylan's buckle, Dylan moaning into the bed as David pushed the trousers down. David was very hard hearing Dylan moan and was glad he was wearing his loose fitting scrubs. Kneeling down behind Dylan, he pulled down Dylan's underwear.

Dylan felt David's fingers probing the area around the butt plug. "Slight problem. It won't come out". Dylan looked down at David. This was a situation he had faced in med school once. Well, not him personally but a patient had come into the ED with the same problem. They'd been waiting for an X-ray to come back when the patients partner took matters into her own hands. Dylan still remembered the awkward sight of walking in on the patient with his fellow students. One of whom had pointed out to their supervisor that they could hardly have knocked first!

Dylan was torn between finding this situation both cringeworthy and, well hot. "Um, you'll need to help me.....well you know.....so I can relax....."

"Is that your medical opinion Dr Keogh? You want me to make you come? Right here, where anyone could just walk into the cubicle? Where everyone will hear you moan as I make you come undone with my mouth?"

Dylan nodded. 

*****

Louise had watched Dylan and David go into the cubicle. She wrote in a patient name on the board. Not out of kindness for the EDs newest couple, but for any unsuspecting colleague that might walk in on them. Not that Dylan was being particularly quiet about the situation.

"Some men just have a low pain threshold". One of the other nurses joked with her. She smiled in agreement.

Standing outside the cubicle she poked her hand through with a roll of bandages. "Ahem, you might want him to put them in his mouth to quieten him. It sounds like he's in labour from out here. You don't want Duffy walking in on you"

*****

David almost jumped when he heard Louise's voice right outside. Grabbing the bandages he muttered a "thank you".

"Dylan, you need to pop these in your mouth"

Dylan shook his head. "I shan't"

"You heard Louise. You don't want Duffy thinking you're an expectant mother and come running in?"

"I thought the plan was for me to come in your mouth?" Dylan smirked. David shook his head. He kissed Dylan before popping the bandage roll in his mouth. 

Dylan moaned as David knealt down and kissed his cock. Slowly taking him in, David's hands reached around to the butt plug. It was still firmly stuck. David licked the tip of Dylan's cock before taking him in again, swirling his tongue. 

Dylan climaxed with a moan, David swallowing, as Dylan relaxed enough for the butt plug to come out. David looked at it. It was still intact. Thankfully.

Dylan leant against the bed, David right behind him, rubbing himself against Dylan. Dylan reached behind him, rubbing his hands over David's scrub trousers. David pushed his scrubs down enough to reveal his cock. He grabbed the lube from his bum bag and rubbed some onto his cock. Sliding himself into Dylan he nuzzled his Fiancés neck. He knew he wasn't going to last long. Dylan moaned as he came again, sending David over the edge in his orgasm.

Once dressed they kissed each other. "Think we best get on with some work"

"I'll clean up in here. You should head back to Resus"

*****

"It smells of sex in here"

Dylan looked up at Louise as she walked into Resus. He sniffed at himself. She was right of course.

"Do us all a favour and get a shower"

Which Dylan did. Once dressed he saw David waiting. "You too?" 

David stopped in his tracks when he saw Dylan in scrubs. He couldn't stop himself from kissing his Fiancé. "Scrubs look good on you". David could feel the heat rising and something else. 

"Can't keep your hands off me?"

"No. You look so hot in scrubs. I'm going to be undressing you in my mind for the rest of the shift now"

"I'll need to wear scrubs more often then!"

David moaned at the thought. "I'd drag you back into the shower right now but I'm sure Louise would spoil our fun"

"Yes, I better leave you to it"

*****

For the rest of the shift, David couldn't keep his eyes off Dylan in the scrubs, much to the amusement to the rest of the staff.

"You could get married in scrubs?"

"I'm pretty sure Dylan wouldn't go for that Robyn"

"Have you set a date yet?"

"No we haven't"  David pondered a moment. He was waiting to find out from Rosa when Ollie had time off school. He wanted Ollie to be his best man. Dylan had said that he wasn't sure if he'd ask Lofty or Glen. Then it was their flower girls. Rihanna and Charlotte. They were going to ask Hazel and Robyn tonight when they went out to celebrate Dylan's birthday. Not that Dylan knew they were celebrating his birthday when he agreed to go. David had seen Dylan's date of birth on his driving licence only the week before when he'd used Dylan's credit card to book the train tickets for their London trip.

Dylan was now waiting for David."We'll see you at 5. David's not told me where we're going but I assume it's somewhere suitable for kids?"

David winked at Robyn. Dylan had no idea what he'd agreed to. "Are you keeping the scrubs on? You could tease David even more"

Dylan smirked when David stared at him dreamingly. "The scrubs will definitely make an appearance again"

*****

Dylan and David were sat in the ball pit of  "Pirate Petes Adventure Play". Rhianna throwing balls at them as they pretended to be injured when they got hit. Rhianna leaving them when Hazel called her to get her food.

"I think we're the only adults in here now" Dylan said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Dylan. I'm sorry today wasn't that well planned and for what happened with ..."

"It's been...fun and interesting. The best birthday I've had for a long time. Thank you for showing me the delights of soft play! We'll need to bring the girls again"

"Did you ever want a child of your own?"

"Yes. But it wasn't meant to be. I have my two favourite girls and will hopefully become friends with Ollie"

"I do hope you'll get on with each other"

"I'm sure we will"

David hugged Dylan and kissed him before standing up. Pulling Dylan to his feet. "I love you so much"

Dylan kissed him back. "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best but hope you liked it! Have more motivation to sleep just now!


End file.
